mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle Cry
This article sould use a list of the battle cries. Regards Kuro Selas 09:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC) i agree insead of just mk9 battle cries we should do all of mk right????? Well only Mortal Kombat 2011 has battle cries. Don't forget to sign. Regards Kuro Selas 22:56, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Shaolin Monks? Couldn't we include the battle cries used in Shaolin Monk's multiplayer mode? Fulgore2005 9:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes we could. I've forgotten about those. By the way I'm writing a walkthroug for SM. Take a look at it if you have the chance. Regards Kuro Selas 09:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) yeah we should Just played 90 (took the entire freakin day) consecutive matches in the Vs. mode, so i think i can help a little. there are some RARE battle cries (some i heard just 1-2 times). I managed to count 5 to Reptile, while others i just heard 3. Don't know if some characters really have more BC than others (it would be weird, but not impossible, as Liu Kang and Kung Lao have more moves than Scorpion and Sub Zero, who have more than the rest) or the number are the same, but not all are talking (sometimes a character only did grunts, while other times he talked, making him with 2 grunts and 3 talked ones). I only took note of the talked ones, but the best way to confirm would to download a MKSM ISO and search through the sound files in it (But i can't do it, but hope someone will eventually do) oh, and something i noted is that the Battle Cries are used as both intro and winning quotes (a little weird, as you would hear Kang say "your defeat is certain" AFTER defeating an opponent, lol) Ok, here we go: *Liu Kang: #Your defeat is certain. #Your fighting style is good, but not good enough. #There's no chance of escape. #Are you ok ?. (Weird, but LK doesn't seen much bright in this game, asking Kahn how to defeat him and etc.) *Kung Lao: #You will surrender if you know what's good for you. #I cannot lose to you. #Hold still and accept you fate. #I will avenge my ancestors. #Heads of (Weird, but KL has an habbit of cutting heads, so...) #Superior skills will ???? every time (i just heard this 3 times and still couldn't make out what he says, i believe it's "Superior skills will TRIUMPH every time", but i'm not sure) *Sub Zero: #Oh Daimao #Oh Dang Dang didi No, really, just joking, NOTHING that sub zero said made sense, i only heard gibberish (wouldn't be the first time gibberish were present in the games anyway, look at Raiden) *Scorpion: #You have no hope of winning. #I would enjoy watch the flesh burn out of your bones. (not sure if "would" or "will") #Your flesh burns easily. #You soul will suffer for ever (english is not my first language, but he clearly said "for ever" instead of forever, is there any difference between the two ?). #Now you will ??? in torment (never fully understood what he said...i think it's "live", as in being living in the netherrealm, but still...) *Kitana: #This is not over, mortal. only that, many of Kitana's Battle Cries are grunts and laughs, there was a time i started to think she didn't have any talking ones. *Johnny Cage: #Where's tbe camera when you need one ? #you almost made that easier. #You just got caged (isometimes i heard "you HAVE BEEN caged" instead of "GOT", but I'm not sure if there's two with minor differences or i'm just a little deaf...) #Almost lost my sunglasses that time. *Baraka: #I will tear you apart, limb from limb #You will never win #You think you can hurt me ? *Reptile #Your fighting styles are useless. #It's time to spill more of your own blood. #I will slash you open. #I will destroy you. #You death will be slow and painful. And that's it, i was thinking about adding it to the page, and then someone else correct or add the ones missing as time pass by (a page isn't complete in one day, right ?), but then i though it would be better to ask you guys first about what you think : add it as it is ? check with the ISO files before ? :Yeah, you're good. I never saw this. SmokeSound off! 02:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Revision This page needs to be reviewed I'm having problems with my internet connection so I can't watch all the videos and see if all the battle cries have already been released so can someone do this? best regards Kuro Selas 16:15, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Audio leaks?? Do you guys think we should add trhe audio leaks in here??? Scorp zero 22:11, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I got an idea and please reply I made some photo edits on the characters and put some writing saying their battle cry under it i will show you a couple tell me if they are necessary or not. Scorp zero 09:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No retouched pictures are allowed! GunBlazer 12:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) It'd be considered fan art. --Azeruth 15:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya forgot bout that lol :P any ways I think their not necessary anyway .Scorp zero 08:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) What about Skarlet ? In the battle cry page their isnt skarlets battle cry and i was wondering why because we have all seen it and she is a confirmed characters so why not 01:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Because she doesn't say anything... --Azeruth 01:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC)